


Let me out of this dream, ch 18

by kittys_devil



Series: Let me out of this dream [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 6 months later and things are looking better for the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me out of this dream, ch 18

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the boys. Only the original characters and storyline.

Adam invited me over for dinner.We have been dating, well if that is what you want to call it, for about six months now.It’s amazing how my life has changed since then.He made an amazing dinner, though I wonder if he has the take out boxes hidden somewhere.I can’t even count the number of times he has told me how he burnt potatoes and turned pasta into mush.

He has candles lighting up the house and flowers on the table. There is soft music playing in the background as we sit together and eat.When we finish I help him take care of the dishes before we go sit on the couch.He pulls me to him holding me tight.Neither one of us talk, just enjoying the peace of the moment.I smile as I hear the music playing in the background. 

_  
Tonight a candle lights the room  
_

_  
Tonight it’s only me and you  
_

_  
Your skin like gravity is pulling every part of me  
_

_  
I fall, you and I collide  
_

_  
What if I stayed forever  
_

_  
What if there’s no goodbye  
_

_  
Frozen for a moment here in time…yeah  
_

“It’s true you know.”

“What’s true Adam?”

“I will stay forever.”

I look up into his eyes before kissing him softly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Tommy.”

  
  
  
_  
The only thing that matters in my life  
_

_  
Is you and I tonight  
_

_  
Our eyes closed the candles burn away  
_

_  
But I know the fire still remains  
_

_  
This love is all we need  
_

Adam leans into me kissing me.He runs his tongue around my lips looking for access that I finally grant him.I feel him move us so I am lying on the couch and he is hovering above me.He continues to claim my mouth as his capturing the whimpers that try to escape out of my throat.The kisses start out lazy but quickly turn needy.He finally breaks the kiss when we are both panting for air. Adam leans down licking a line down my throat until he is nipping at the base of my neck.

I am whimpering and panting with need. I mumble out more and please and he moves over my neck slowly.He dips his hips down so our cocks rub together through the fabric as his fingers ghost over my stomach where my shirt has moved up.I need so much and he is moving so slow I can’t help but quiver under his touch. 

I gasp at the loss of contact when he stands up.Adam reaches down for me pulling me with him upstairs.He turns and looks at me with a question in his eyes. 

“Yes…please” I whisper softly. 

He shuts the door as soon as we are in his bedroom pulling me to him.He leans down taking my lips with his again.The kiss is hot and heated, demanding so much.Adam moves us towards the bed, stopping just before we reach the edge.He reaches for the hem of my shirt lifting it over my head.He slowly runs his fingers over my chest before leaning down and teasing one of my nipples with his tongue.He does the same to the other before running his tongue down my chest as he drops to his knees. 

I moan out at the sight of Adam in front of me on his knees.He lets his fingers slide around the skin at my waist before he starts undoing my pants.He slides my pants and the rest of my clothes off.He sits back on his heels just watching me for a moment.I feel my entire body flush pink as he looks at me. 

“So beautiful Tommy, so perfect for me.”

Adam leans forwards sliding his tongue over the slit of my throbbing cock.Gripping it with his hand he teases the head with his tongue.He swirls his tongue around as he slowly slides my cock into his warm mouth.I feel my knees almost give out as he moves so slowing teasing me.

“Fuck, Adam.”

He stands up kissing me again before pushing me onto the bed.He moves over me running his tongue over any part of skin he can reach. He is nipping and sucking as he moves over my body until his fingers are wrapped around my cock again.He leans down running his tongue over my balls before taking my entire cock into his mouth.I arch off the bed screaming out his name as he moves his mouth up and down my cock.Just when I think I can’t take anymore he pulls off with a pop and works his way up my body again. 

He leans down kissing me desperately and needy.It’s wet and sloppy as our tongues twist together.He breaks the kiss and stands up removing his clothes.I hear him reach into the drawer before settling between my knees on the bed. 

“Trust me baby? I will make it so good for you.”

I hear the cap of the lube open up and see him slicking up his fingers.He runs his finger around my hole before slowly sliding it in.The feeling is intruding but has me panting with need at the same time.When he twists his finger around I almost fly off the bed.He steadies my hips as he adds another finger.He is slowly moving them in and out.He starts to move them faster as I pant with need.When he twists and scissors them apart I can’t control the obscenities coming out of my mouth mixed in with his name and more. 

He adds a third finger hitting a spot inside of me I never imagined would feel so good.A stream of fuck and need and more come flying out of my mouth. He moves them in and out until he has quickened the pace.I roll my hips trying to get more from him needing to come so bad. 

He slides his fingers out slipping on the condom and then the lube to slick up his cock.Adam teases my hole with the head of his cock before locking eyes with me. 

“Breath baby, slow and easy and I will make you feel so good.”

He moves slowly sliding his cock into me.I feel him stop moving when he bottoms out.He leans down kissing me before starting to move again.He moves slowly as he pulls his cock in and out of me. Adam breaks the kiss speeding up some increasing the pace.I am moaning and begging for more as he starts to hit that spot inside of me.Adam thrust faster and harder until I am making noises I never knew I could.He wraps his fingers around my cock stroking me as he quickens his pace even more.After a few tugs I am coming all over his hand.I feel his thrusts get more erratic until he is coming as well. 

He falls down bracing himself with his hands so he does not crush me.We share sloppy kisses as we come down from our highs. 

When he is able to move he gets up heading to the bathroom to clean up some.He comes back with a wash cloth and towel and takes care of me as well.

He slips into bed next to me pulling me to his chest.

When we fall asleep we don’t dream. But that is okay. 

We are living our dreams. 

~~ The End ~~

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @sleepwalkerbuff for the gorgeous video!


End file.
